


Kingdom Turned Crimsom *DSMP BLOODVINES AU*

by SilverReedzo9



Category: Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Dream Team SMP Setting (Video Blogging RPF), Dream SMP Egg, Dream Team SMP Angst (Video Blogging RPF), Sleepy Bois Inc Angst, Sleepy Bois Inc as Family
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-16
Updated: 2021-02-16
Packaged: 2021-03-18 12:27:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,520
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29489805
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SilverReedzo9/pseuds/SilverReedzo9
Summary: With a start, Bad tore away from the Egg. As soon as he did so, the vines that still clung to him began to burn into him, becoming unbearably hot.He ripped them off, whimpering at the pure force of the heat.He stared in horror at the Egg.It seemed to pulse with power. A thirst. It wanted something.Bad sensed, with a growing dread, that it wanted him.
Comments: 10
Kudos: 19





	1. Burning Vines

-Bad-

Bad sat cross crossed in the middle of a massive stone cavern. His pickaxe lay forgotten beside him. 

He gazed down at his blueprints. Bad had wanted to make Skeppy a statue for a while now, and he was almost done mining out the cavern for his statue room.

Bad rolled up his blueprints and picked up his pickaxe with a sigh. He walked across the cavern to the final bit of stone he hadn't finished mining yet. He put his free hand against the stone wall. He raised his pickaxe, ready to swing.

He stopped. He hesitated. 

Something deep inside him seemed to stir.

He shook his head, redirecting his focus back onto his task. He once again raised his pickaxe, and swung at the stone. 

As soon as the netherite pickaxe broke into the stone, a vibration ran through Bad. 

He dropped his pickaxe, startled.

What was that? 

He examined the dent he had made in the stone. He gently touched it. Another vibration.

He pulled away quickly, examining his hand. It was stained with red. Bad tilted his head. It wasn't blood. 

What was hidden inside the stone? 

Some instinct, deep inside of Bad, told him to run. To turn away and never return to this place. 

But Bad was curious. Something seemed to call to him from within the stone, beckoning him. 

"It can't hurt to do a bit of investigating can it?" Bad mumbled to himself. 

He began to work. 

***** 

Hours later, Bad stood before the complete product. Covered in dust and stained in red, Bad stared at it in wonder. 

"What are you?" He whispered. 

An egg shaped form sat in front of him. Shades upon shades of crimson red covered every inch of it. Tentacle like vines spread from it, reaching in every direction. 

Bad pressed his hand against it, as if in some type of trance. 

"Aren't you pretty." Bad muttered, examining the egg. 

The egg seemed to vibrate in agreement. 

Vines began to spread from the Egg, wrapping around Bads hand, growing up his arm. 

With a start, Bad tore away from the Egg. As soon as he did so, the vines that still clung to him began to burn into him, becoming unbearably hot. 

He ripped them off, whimpering at the pure force of the heat. 

He stared in horror at the Egg. 

It seemed to pulse with power. A thirst. It wanted something. 

Bad sensed, with a growing dread, that it wanted him. 

He took a careful step back. 

He needed to get out of here, but part of him longed to stay. 

He took another step back. Then another. 

The Egg pulsed in anger. Fury seemed to radiate from it. 

The vines wrapped around Bad's legs, burning into him. 

Bad screamed for help, but it was no use. He knew nobody was nearby. 

The Egg dragged Bad closer and closer. until the aura the Egg radiated became so strong Bad clutched his head in pain. 

"I can give you what you want. I can grant your heart's desires." 

Bad froze. The Egg…. the Egg was speaking to him. 

The Egg began to fill Bads mind with images. 

Skeppy safe. Skeppy safe forever. Skeppy safe from war, from harm, from pain. All Bad has to do is join the Egg. If Bad didn't join the Egg, and Skeppy got hurt, it would be Bad's fault. Bad would have failed Skeppy. The Egg can save Skeppy. 

The vines completely entangled Bad, no matter how much he struggled. The Eggs aura overpowered any emotions Bad had. 

It promised so much and asked for so little in return.

The less Bad struggled, the less the vines burned. 

It promised Skeppy safety. 

In a world full of violence and war, Bad did his best to protect his friends, to protect Skeppy. But feel down, he had always known he would slip up at some point. He would fail Skeppy eventually. 

The Egg offered him a way out, an alternative option. 

The vines slowly released Bad, setting him gently on his feet. 

Bad looked down at his arms, wincing at the sight of the burns the vines had left behind. 

"I can give you what you want. I can grant your heart's desires." 

Bad smiled at the Egg. "You really are pretty aren't you! You're precious." 

"Feed me. I require nourishment." 

Bad staggered back. 

Nourishment? 

"I- I have some chicken? But that's all I can give you for now. I don't have anything else." 

"Feed me. I require nourishment." 

"I will go get you something else. Maybe steak? Or something red, like an apple?" 

The Egg remained silent. 

"Okay. I'll go do that. I'll be back soon!" 

Bad left the cavern and the Egg behind. 

The Egg seemed to vibrate, celebrating a victory of some sort. It had gotten what it had wanted. 

This was only the beginning.

-George- 

George sat cross crossed in the grass. A gentle evening breeze filled the air. The sun had begun to set. 

Dream had told him to meet him near the spider spawner so they could go experience grinding. Dream was late. 

George was so preoccupied with his thoughts that he didn't hear a distant scream. 

He needed to enchant his new axe anyways. He had lost his old one at some point, and no matter how hard he looked, he couldn't find it. 

Dream and Sapnap would never let him live that down. 

"Hey George!" 

George jumped. Dream laughed from behind him. George stood, wiping the grass from his pants. 

"You ready to go George?" Dream laughed. 

Dream wore a green hoodie, hands in his pockets. Mud stained his gray pants. A satchel was swung over his right shoulder. A mask with a simple black smiley face design covered his face. An axe was strapped to his back, along with a crossbow. A sword hung sheathed at his side. 

George raised an eyebrow. "Hunting?" 

Dream nodded, ripping off his mask. He let his hood fall. Blonde hair swept across his forehead. Bright green eyes shone with laughter. His nose was lightly sprayed with freckles. 

"For food or…" George trailed off. 

"Just for food, thank Prime." Dream reassured George. "Now are you ready to go? We need to get you a new axe after you lost your old one. How do you lose a fully enchanted netherite axe?" Dream teased.

"Shut up." George laughed. "What about that time you lost your crossbow?" 

Dream smiled. "Fair enough." 

The spider spawner was directly below them. You entered by dropping through a small hole into water. It got you a little wet, but for the most part it was convenient. You simply used a trident to get back out.

As George was about to jump down, a flash of black and red sent him staggering back. 

"Hey Bad!" Dream greeted. 

Bad, or Badboyhalo, was quite literally a demon. Skin as black as coal, eyes of pure white. He held his trident, and had an axe strapped to his back. His pointed tail swung restlessly behind him. Bad wore a black and red cloak, and George knew that underneath the hood, they would find horns. 

Bad was also one of the kindest people George knew. He was always smiling, always laughing and helping others. 

"Hi Dream! Hi George! Do either of you have steak? Or an apple? Anything besides chicken really." Bad rambled. 

"Sorry Bad. Chickens all I got." George laughed. 

Dream chuckled, and pulled out a wrapped piece of steak from his satchel. He handed it to Bad. 

"Thanks Dream. I… I found something kind of weird." Bad hesitated. 

George tilted his head. "What did you find?" 

"I was mining out a room next to the spider spawner and I found something. Do you want to see?" Bad said, tail flicking. 

Dream shrugged. "Sure." 

The group dropped down into the spawner. Bad led them down a long corridor, and into a massive mined out cavern. 

"Jeesh Bad, you don't mess around!" George said, admiring the work. 

Dream whistled in agreement. 

Bad led them all the way to the other end of the cavern. As George got closer, he slowed. 

"What is that?" George asked. 

"I don't really know. I think it looks like an egg." Bad replied. 

They had finally reached the strange object. 

Bad was right, it did look like an egg. Shades of red and crimson covered it. It reminded George eerily of the Nether. Vines seemed to spread from it, reaching out as far as they could go. 

Reaching for George. 

A feeling of impending doom began to sink in George's gut. Dream seemed to feel it as well. Both started to slowly back up.

"Bad this Egg is really weird." George said, still backing up. 

The Egg seemed to radiate power. It radiated with a thirst, a want.

"Something feels off." Dream agreed. 

George noticed Dream's hand had flown to his sword hilt. Dream did that when he felt threatened. They needed to get out of here. 

"C'mon guys! I think it's pretty." Bad replies cheerfully.

Dream sputtered. "Pretty?" 

The Egg seemed to beckon to him. 

"Yes! I like the reds!" Bad replied, the. hesitated. "Can you… do you guys feel it vibrating?" 

George and Dream exchanged a look. 

What the hell? 

"Oh you can't? I've been trying to figure out if it's the Egg vibrating. I think so. Can you touch it? To check for me?" Bad asked. 

George shook his head quickly. Dream seemed to hesitate, then nodded. 

"Dream! Don't do that. This is weird. Bad you are acting so weird." George protested. 

The Egg wanted something. The Egg wanted him.

Dream spread his arms in exasperation. "George, this is Bad we're talking about. I'll check it out, then we can leave. Ok?" 

George hesitantly nodded. Something seemed off in the way Bads eyes shone with excitement at Dreams agreement. 

Dream walked up the Egg. He put his hand against it. 

George waited, the anticipation and fear building. 

Dream tore away from the Egg with a scream. He drew his sword, dropped to a kneel. He swung his sword, cutting off a chunk of vines. 

Bads eyes shone in fury.

George watched in shock as Bad drew his sword, and raised it over Dreams head.


	2. The Tainted and The Betrayed

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Why couldn't they see? Why couldn't they understand. 
> 
> The Egg is good…. 
> 
> Right? 
> 
> It did burn him. But that was because Bad tried to run from it. Bad didn't understand at first, but he did now. The Egg had to burn Bad. It was Bad's fault he got burned. 

-Bad- 

Bad was blinded by fury. The Egg called to him, radiating pain and suffering. 

Bad drew his sword, and raised it over Dreams head. He started to swing.

He heard George scream. 

He didn't care. 

The blade had almost reached Dreams exposed neck when he wiped around, Dreams sword colliding with Bads. 

"BAD! WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING?" Dream yelled. 

Bad's sword clattered to the floor. 

"BAD! WHAT?" George ran over, helping Dream to his feet. 

Bad just stared at the pair. He opened his mouth, trying to say something, anything, but closed it again. 

What had he just done?

Dream and George stood in the center of the cavern. George drew his sword. Dream put on his mask.

"Bad why… why would you do that?" Dream asked. His voice was full of anger. 

"I can give you what you want. I can grant your heart's desires." The voice whispered, filling Bads mind. 

"You hurt it!" 

It was Bad's turn to be angry. 

"Hurt what?" Dream spread his arms in exasperation. George kept his gaze firmly on the Egg, a wariness shining in his eyes. 

"The Egg!" 

Dream laughed in disbelief. "You tried to stab me? Over an Egg?" 

Bad hesitated. 

Had he done that? Tried to hurt his friends? But he was just protecting the Egg! And by association, he was protecting Skeppy. The Egg would keep Skeppy safe. The ends would justify the means. 

Right?

"Come back over here! Just spend time with the Egg. You'll understand then! I know you will!" Bad exclaimed. 

He knew his friends would understand. They just had to spend a bit of time with the Egg. The Egg could help them, would help them all. It had promised! 

"No way!" George shook his head in disgust. 

"Bad that thing burned me!" Dream protested, showing the burn the vines had left. 

"It won't burn once you spend time with it! I promise!" Bad argued. "Don't you trust me?" 

Dream laughed coldly. "You tried to stab me! Bad, there's something weird about that Egg. Its vines were burning into my skin! Didn't it burn you?" Worry began to seep into his voice. 

"No! Well yes, it did, but it's fine!" Bad stuttered. 

Why couldn't they see? Why couldn't they understand. 

The Egg is good…. 

Right? 

It did burn him. But that was because Bad tried to run from it. Bad didn't understand at first, but he did now. The Egg had to burn Bad. It was Bad's fault he got burned. 

"It burned you! How can you not see this is wrong? You tried to STAB Dream. You're acting weird. Move out of the way and let us destroy the Egg. Or at least come with us. Away from this weird place." George said. 

Bads tail flicked. Destroy the Egg? No. They couldn't do that. Bad wanted to stay with the Egg. 

Bad shook his head. 

"I'll let you go. But I'm staying." 

"You'll LET us go? Bad what has gotten into you?" Dream asked, exasperation and anger in every syllable. 

Dream took a step towards Bad. George grabbed Dreams arm, pulling him away. 

"It's not worth it. Leave him be." George mumbled. George turned around and marched down the corridor. 

Dream, with one last disgusted glance at Bad from under the mask, turned to follow George out. 

Bad sighed. 

"I think you're good. I think you are…" Bad hesitated. 

The Egg began speaking. Bad tilted his head, listening carefully. 

"You…. you want what?" Bad asked. 

The Egg repeated itself, annoyance coming in waves off of it. 

Bad slowly nodded. "If you're sure. I'll have to find him before Dream and George do. You're sure that he'll like you? He won't hurt you?" 

The Egg sent reassuring vibrations through Bad. 

"Alright." Bad sheathed his sword. "Let's find Sapnap."

*****

"It's right this way." 

Bad led Sapnap down the corridor. 

"What's this way? Ant covered my position, but what's so important you had to drag me away from guard duty?" Sapnap asked, following closely behind Bad. 

"You'll really like it! I promise." Bad reassured him. 

Bad didn't know why the Egg wanted to see Sapnap. But he certainly hoped this encounter would go better then it went with Dream and George. 

Bad winced slightly. He would have to apologize to Dream later. For, you know, almost stabbing him. 

Bad stepped into the cavern. Sapnap followed him, then inhaled sharply. 

"What the hell is that?" Sapnap said, slowly walking towards the Egg. 

"Language!" Bad exclaimed. "Its an Egg! At least I think so. It kind of looks like one, doesn't it?" 

"Yah, actually." Sapnap breathed. 

Sapnap wore a grey hoodie, with his emblem of fire in the center. A white cloth wrapped around his head, dark hair proofing up behind it. He had a crossbow strapped to his back, and a sword sheathed at his side. 

Bad kept his eyes on the sword. So far, Sapnap hadn't made a move to draw it. 

He just kept walking, slowly towards the Egg. 

"What do you think?" Bad asked, trailing closely behind Sapnap. 

"I…. I think I like it." Sapnap said hesitantly. 

"Touch it! You can feel it vibrating." Bad suggested. 

Sapnap reached out a hand, laying it gently on the Eggs surface. 

Bad waited in anticipation. 

The vines began to wrap around Sapnaps hand. Sapnap had his eyes closed, trying to feel the Eggs vibrations. The vines began to creep up his arms. 

A vibration sounded. The Egg was pleased. 

Power once again seemed to pulse from the Egg. 

Sapnap snapped his eyes opened. He tried to retract his hand from the Egg, but the vines had already crept up his arms. 

"Bad help me! These stupid vines, they won't let me go!" 

Sapnap was struggling, trying to break out of the vines grasp.

Bad hesitated. 

"BAD IT'S BURNING ME! HELP ME!" Sapnap yelled. 

Bad felt the Eggs power pumping through him. 

The Egg could help Sapnap get everything he wanted. 

Sapnap tried to reach his sword, but the vines only squeezed tighter. 

"BAD HELP!"

The vines were growing up Sapnaps neck. 

Bad took a deep breath. He knew what he had to do. 

He put his hand against Sapnaps back, and pushed him into the Egg. The vines began to consume Sapnap, growing down his legs. 

A second passed. A minute passed.

Sapnap stopped screaming. He stopped struggling. 

The vines gently set him back on the ground.

Sapnap took a deep breath, and opened his eyes. 

"Did… did you hear it Sapnap?" Bad whispered quietly. 

Sapnap focused on Bad. "It offered me so much Bad. It offered me everything." 

Bad nodded. "And it can give you all that!" 

Sapnap nodded. "It's really cool isn't it?" Sapnap gazed at the Egg admiring it. 

Bad sighed in relief. "I knew you'd understand! George and Dream don't like it." 

"What the hell is wrong with them?" Sapnap asked, eyes still on the Egg. 

"I don't know. Also language." Bad shrugged. 

Suddenly, the Eggs voice filled Bads mind. 

"The royal must fall. The King's blood must spill. I will grant your heart's desires. But the King must die." 

Bad froze. Sapnap met Bad's eyes. 

A smile crept onto Sapnaps face. 

"Looks like we have a King to kill." 

****** 

-Sapnap- 

Sapnap sat on his bed in the community house. George and Dream had left, on guard duty at the castle. They would be returning soon. 

Sapnap sighed, putting his head in his hands. 

He and Bad had it all planned out. Every detail. 

Sapnap will let Bad in through the gate, and the two would kill the King. 

But why? 

The harder Sapnap thought about it, the more his head hurt. 

He wanted to please the Egg, he really did. But was it worth slaughtering their leader? 

He thought of all the Egg promised him.

Yes. Sapnap would do anything to gain what he desired. 

Anything.

And no one, not George, not Dream, not some old King, was going to stand in his way.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We all love murder.


	3. Checkmate

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sapnap was doing the right thing. 
> 
> Right? 
> 
> Something pulsed inside him. The voice of the Egg seemed to fill his mind. 
> 
> "Kill him. He will be the death of the kingdom. Let his blood flow. I can grant everyone peace. I can be the ruler. If you stand beside me, you will be strong." 

-Sapnap- 

Sapnap stood at the top of the watch tower. 

Waiting. 

Tension was in his every movement. Fire seemed to shine in his eyes. A willingness to destroy. To watch the world burn to get what he desires. 

He heard something land behind him. 

He whipped around, sword drawn. 

Bad stood there, trident in hand. 

"Are you ready?" Bad asked, putting his trident away. 

The demon looked nervous, but a look of set resolve was behind those eyes. 

They both wanted something. They both wanted something so badly, they would sacrifice the Kings life for it. 

But it was all for the Egg. The Egg would help them. The Egg promised. 

The ends would justify the means. 

Sapnap nodded, gesturing for Bad to follow him down the ladder. 

The pair descended. They began to traverse the stone hallways, looking for the King. 

"Where is he normally at this time of day?" Bad asked. 

"I don't know. I don't usually have this shift." 

The sunlight shone through the open windows, half blinding Sapnap. 

Bad sighed. "The sun is barely up, could he still be in bed?" 

Sapnap tilted his head. "Now that's an idea. The bedroom is this way." 

Sapnap led Bad up the grand staircase. 

They took a right, and then a left. 

Sapnaps breathing quickened. They were getting closer. He hesitated, slowing the pace. 

Bad followed suit, looking at Sapnap in worry. 

"Bad, we're committing treason right now." Sapnap said. 

"Excuse me, what?" 

A voice sounded from behind them. 

Shit.

Bad and Sapnap whipped around, facing the voice. 

Antfrost stood, a little ways down the hallway from them. 

Antfrost was wearing a light brown sweater. Cat ears perked up from his blonde hair. One of his eyes was a bright blue, another was a beautiful amber. Both glared in suspicion and fear. He held an enchanted netherite axe. 

Ant was a shapeshifter. He could morph into a cat whenever he chose to. 

Sapnap nearly swore at himself. How could he be such an idiot? That's why they hadn't heard anyone, Ant was in cat form! 

"Ant…. I didn't know you were on duty as well." Sapnap said, drawing his sword. 

"Mmhmm. Exactly what are you two doing?" Ant slowly crept his way around the pair, positioning himself in front of the hallway that would lead to the Kings quarters. 

"Ant, get out of the way. Please. This has nothing to do with you." Bad drew his sword as well. 

"I can't believe you two would try and commit treason! Sapnaps always been a wild card, but Bad? I trusted you!" Ants voice rang with betrayal and hurt. 

Bad flinched, but his sword didn't waver. 

"Ant last chance…" Sapnap trailed off. Everyone knew the end of that sentence. 

Ant held his ground, glaring daggers are the two. 

Sapnap charged. 

The two fought, sword and axe clashing. The sunrise blinded Sapnap, shining in his eyes and making his swings sloppy. 

Ant kept his back to the window, keeping the sun out of his eyes. 

Sapnap lunged, sword ready to pierce Ants chest. Antfrost morphed, and suddenly Sapnap was grappling with a small cat. 

Sapnap fell backwards, head smacking against the stone floor. His sword flew out of his hands.

Claws dug into Sapnaps legs. Sapnap screamed. 

Suddenly Ant, back in human form, stood over Sapnap, his axe pointed at Sapnaps throat.

Shit. 

"Ant step away from Sapnap." 

Bad was suddenly there, a loaded crossbow pointed at Ants head. 

"I don't think so Bad. He would be dead by the time you shot me. I suggest lowering your crossbow." Ant kept his eyes on Sapnap, breathing heavily. 

Bad suddenly lunged, and smacked Antfrost over the head with the crossbow. Ant tumbled to the ground. 

Sapnap rolled away, grabbing his sword and standing up. 

Ant was back on his feet, and Bad had drawn his sword. 

Bad and Ant fought, weapons clashing in the early morning light. Sapnap ran to join the battle. 

He swung his sword at Antfrost, who sidestepped, just missing the blade of Sapnaps sword.

Bad began pushing Antfrost harder and harder, forcing him to back into the hallway that led to the king's corridors. 

Ant realized this, but there was nothing he could do to stop it. Sapnap watched as a look of desperation crossed Antfrosts face. It was a 2v1, and Ant had no one to call for backup. 

Bad continued to force Ant back, the pressure of his sword forcing Antfrost to a knee. The blades pushed against each other, each fighter putting every once of strength they had left into it. 

Antfrost shape shifted, causing Bads moment to send him crashing to the ground. 

The cat leaped over Sapnap, morphing back into a human midair. 

Ant whirled to face Sapnap, and the two began to spar. Sapnap could see that Ant was growing tired. All of the shape shifting must have taken its toll on him. 

That's when Sapnap saw it. For a split second, Antfrost let his guard down, focusing on Bad rising from the ground behind Sapnap. 

Sapnap swung his sword, knocking Antfrosts axe out of his hands. Ant tried to shape shift again, but Sapnap pressed the blade of his sword against Ants throat. 

"If you even try to shape shift, I will kill you. Got that?" Sapnap growled. 

Bad ran forward with some rope he had cut off a nearby banner. 

Together, Bad and Sapnap restrained Antfrost. Sapnap knew that restraining Ant would make it more difficult to shapeshift, and Ant was already tired from overusing the ability. 

"Should we just leave him here?" Bad asked. 

"No one else is around. If he starts screaming we can come back and gag him. We'll come back for him once we've finished our… business." Sapnap said, avoiding making eye contact with Antfrost. 

As Bad and Sapnap made their way towards the Kings Chambers, Sapnap heard Ant quietly mumble, "How could you?" 

Sapnap blocked it out. They had a job to do. An objective. 

They had reached the doors to the Kings quarters. Ancient oak doors, with a silver knocker in the shape of a dragon head. 

Bad quietly opened the door. The pair slipped in quietly, letting the door close behind them. It creaked slightly, causing Sapnaps heart to race. 

The King's Chamber was enormous. A giant window taking up the entire length of the wall was covered by burgundy curtains, blocking out the morning light. 

Better to do the deed in darkness. 

A massive wardrobe remained open, dozens of royal robes hung from it. On the top shelf, crowns of gold and jewels glimmered in the darkness. 

A small table was pushed to the side near the door. Sapnap examined the object on the table. A chess board. A game was left unfinished. Sapnap looked at pieces closer. The game had been finished after all. 

The King was in checkmate. 

Sapnap quickly looked away from the eerily accurate game. He looked towards the bed. 

The king sized bed was decked in thick blankets of burgundy and gold. Sapnap squinted. On the left side of the bed, a sleeping King lay. 

"I'll keep watch." 

Bads whisper in his ear made Sapnap jump. He nodded quickly, and Bad stepped outside. Someone needed to keep an eye on Ant anyways. 

Sapnap quietly walked up to the bed. He looked down upon the sleeping King. 

Not much was known about the King. He ran the country, kept the people fed and housed. The King had lived alone in this castle for many years. As long as Sapnap could remember. 

Sapnap thought for a moment. He didn't even know the King's name. 

He would be no loss to the people. 

Sapnap was doing the right thing. 

Right? 

Something pulsed inside him. The voice of the Egg seemed to fill his mind. 

"Kill him. He will be the death of the kingdom. Let his blood flow. I can grant everyone peace. I can be the ruler. If you stand beside me, you will be strong." 

The Egg? The ruler? 

Sapnap took a step back, hesitating. 

Something in his gut told him to leave. To turn around, and forget about the Egg. 

But part of him needed the Egg. 

He. Needed. The. Egg. 

After all, what could he be without it? A guard in the palace? 

That was not enough. The Egg offered him more. 

But….

"KILL HIM!" 

The Egg began to scream in his mind. Red seemed to flash before Sapnaps eyes, and he drew his sword. 

The King stirred at the sound. 

Sapnao raised the sword over his head. 

The King opened his eyes. Fear and pain and anxiety all shone in the eyes of blue. 

Sapnap met his gaze. 

"If I die, this nation goes down with me." The King whispered hoarsely. 

Sapnap plunged the sword into the King's chest.

Checkmate.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chess and Treason, very fun.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed <3


End file.
